1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a governor valve, and more particularly to a governor valve having means for obtaining a fluid pressure according to the degree of rotation of a rotational shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most conventional governor valves, a body is fixedly mounted on a rotational shaft and a fly-weight valve is disposed within the body. However, the measuring accuracy and the weight accuracy of the fly-weight valve are so respectively required that it becomes expensive and considerable difficulty is recognized upon changing the relationship between the amount of rotation of the rotational shaft and the output fluid pressure.
In order to easily change the relationship between the rotation of the rotational shaft and the output fluid pressure by exchanging gears, the body of the governor valve is rotatably mounted on a fixed housing, and in order to lower the cost, the fly-weight and the valve are separately constructed.
Therefore, the fly-weight is a specific shape in a conventional governor valve, so that the best way for changing the relationship between the rotational number of the rotational shaft and the output fluid pressure is by exchanging the gear. However, the gears are not so low priced.